xe2x80x98Millenniaxe2x80x99 was a seedling from the cross xe2x80x98FL85-69xe2x80x99xc3x97xe2x80x98O""Nealxe2x80x99, made in 1986 in a greenhouse in Gainesville, Fla. Neither parent is patented. xe2x80x98FL85-69xe2x80x99 was an advanced selection from the Florida blueberry-breeding program and xe2x80x98O""Nealxe2x80x99 is a cultivar released from North Carolina State University in 1987. xe2x80x98Millenniaxe2x80x99 was selected from a high-density field nursrey based on fruit and plant characteristics in 1988. The plant was dug in December 1988, potted, chilled in a cooler, and hand-pollinated in a greenhouse in March 1989. Based on the extremely high fruit quality and large fruit size in the greenhouse, the plant was propagated by cuttings and was planted in an 8-plant plot at the Horticultural Research Unit in Gainesville, Fla. in January 1991. At the same time, a 10-plant pot was planted on a commercial blueberry farm in Windsor, Fla. Because the clone gave high yields of early-ripening, large berries, 1000 more xe2x80x98Millenniaxe2x80x99 plants were propagated and planted at Windsor in January 1998. Based on high yields, high fruit quality, and early ripening in these plots, the cultivar was selected for release as a cultivar after the fruiting season of 1999. xe2x80x98Millenniaxe2x80x99 differs from its parent xe2x80x98FL85-69xe2x80x99 in having a berry that is larger and lighter blue in color, with a smaller picking scar and higher firmness. xe2x80x98Millenniaxe2x80x99 differs from its parent xe2x80x98O""Nealxe2x80x99 by having a lower chilling requirement, a berry that is much lighter blue in color, a more spreading bush habit, and a higher yield.
xe2x80x98Millenniaxe2x80x99 has been propagated by rooting softwood cuttings under mist on numerous occasions in Gainesville, Fla. (Alachua County). In every case, all resulting plants have displayed the characteristics of the variety.